A BASTARD
by chenma
Summary: Daehyun memang brengsek. Sangat brengsek dan Junhong tau itu. Tapi meski begitu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada sosok brengsek itu. Tidak! Cast banyak tapi fokus ke DaeLo neh! RnR yo guys! Let's love DaeLo so much.
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah pesawat dari Amerika baru saja _take off_ di bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan, lima menit lalu. Terlihat para penumpang tengah turun sambil sesekali melihat – lihat pemandangan bandara tersebut.

Tak ada yang berbeda sejak dua tahun lalu ditinggalkan, seorang pemuda bersurai pelangi itu kini tengah menyeret koper berukuran sedang miliknya untuk menuju seorang pemuda lain yang sudah menunggunya sekitar tiga puluh menit.

"Hai, _hyung_." sapanya setelah dirinya sudah berada di hadapan pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Hai Junhong, ah sepertinya Amerika membuat mu berubah." balasnya basa – basi sambil mengambil alih koper pemuda manis bernama Junhong itu.

"Haha ya begitulah." Junhong tertawa renyah. Mereka mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menuju mobil Audi A4 milik pemuda yang tadi menunggu Junhong.

"Tapi Korea tidak mengubah mu sedikit pun. Bahkan negara ginseng ini tak pernah berubah." Katanya lagi saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sehun—pemuda yang menjemput Junhong—tersenyum. Memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya dan mulai men_starter_ mesin.

"Tidak juga, Korea baru saja mengubah status ku." Katanya bangga sambil menginjak pedal gas dan mobil itu mulai berjalan.

"Oiya?" Junhong terlihat terkejut, tapi ia kembali ke posisi duduk tenangnya setelah melepaskan topi yang dipakainya tadi selama perjalanan dari Amerika ke Korea Selatan, "Kau sudah jadian dengan—siapa namanya? Xiao Lu?" Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon, dia terlihat sedikit malu ketika Junhong mulai memasang seringaiannya.

"Kau harus traktir aku makan enak malam ini, _arasseo_?"

"Iya, iya, kita akan makan enak malam ini."

"Yuhu~" Junhong berteriak girang membuat Sehun di sebelahnya tertawa. Tapi sebenarnya... hanya nampak diluar kebahagiaan itu terpancar, karena sesungguhnya sesuatu di Korea—tepatnya di Seoul—membuatnya harus menelan bulat – bulat sebuah kenangan pahit.

_Hhh.. pacar ya?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**A BASTARD - chap 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: banyak banget sampai bingung nulisnya :p

Disclaimer: Cast punya perusahaannya masing - masing. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, mendramatisir, lebay, dll.

A/N: sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku ingin membuat fanfic ini karena tidak betah dengan kebrengsekan seorang lelaki pada teman ku. Cerita aslinya tidak selebay fanfic ku, tapi aku suka sekali ketika membuat fanfic ini karena aku selalu tertawa tiap mengetikkan kata difanfic ini, haha xD

Dan oh, aku banyak memakai chara di fanfic ini. jadi, semoga kalian tidak merasa bingung, ne?

Juga ada sedikit perubahan umur. Minwoo, Gongchan, dan Dongho dibuat lebih muda dari Junhong karena menurutku-yang sangat jujur dari hati-tak bisa keimutan mereka dikalahkan Junhong, haha xD

**.**

The last, Happy Reading ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kriet.

"Choi Junhong!" sambutan hangat langsung diterima Junhong kala ia membuka pintu rumah keluarga besarnya itu. Rumah yang sekarang dikunjunginya akan jadi tempat tinggalnya selama di Seoul ini.

Dia akan meneruskan sekolahnya di Seoul—karena paksaan orang tuanya yang mulai gerah dengan pergaulan bebas di Amerika sana. Buktinya saja, dia sudah berani mewarnai rambutnya yang padahal bisa dibilang warnanya tidak seekstrim warna rambut teman – temannya yang lain. Tapi namanya orang tua, pasti ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya kan?

"Hallo, Minwoo. Ah kau sudah besar rupanya, ya?"

"Nanti saja peluk – peluknya, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, eum?" itu Suho, kakak sepupu tertua Junhong, dia mewarisi bakat sang ayah; Choi Siwon.

"_Hyung_ masak apa memang hari ini?" tanya Sehun yang masuk sambil membawakan barang – barang milik Junhong. Tidak semuanya karena ada satu pemuda lagi yang membantu, Huang Zi Tao, kakak sepupu Junhong dari China yang juga tengah bersekolah di Korea.

"Hanya nasi goreng kimchi, maaf ya Junhong kau pulang ke Seoul malah disambut dengan hal biasa – biasa saja."

"Ah tidak apa. Sudah dijemput dan diijinkan tinggal di sini bersama kalian saja aku sudah senang." Junhong berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya cuek-yang padahal sebenarnya dia hanya basa - basi karena tadi sudah ditraktir Sehun makan di restoran mahal sebelum pulang ke rumah.

_Ck, memang bocah ini pintar bersilat lidah_, batin Sehun.

Setelah ia menaruh barang – barangnya di kamar, ia segera mencuci tangan dan ikut bergabung dengan para sepupunya di ruang makan.

"Oiya, Gongchan mana?" tanyanya ketika tak melihat wajah sepupu ke limanya itu.

"Biasa, kencan." Jawab Tao asal. Sepertinya sepupunya yang kedua ini terlalu bersemangat makan hingga tak sadar kalau nasinya berhamburan kemana – mana.

"_Aigoo_ Huang Zitao, makannya pelan – pelan!" omel Suho sambil mengelap ujung bibir sepupu Chinanya itu. Tapi Tao nampak tak peduli.

Junhong di kursinya hanya bisa tersenyum. Inilah yang ia rindukan dari Seoul—sejujurnya. Kehangatan keluarga dan celotehan dari para sepupunya. _Anyway_ kalau mau tahu, mereka di rumah ini hanya tinggal berenam dibawah pengawasan orang tua Suho seminggu dua kali—di hari Rabu dan Sabtu. Rumah ini juga sengaja dibangun khusus oleh kakek mereka—Kim _harabeoji_—untuk cucu - cucunya tinggal bersama sampai mereka nanti berpisah dengan pendampinng hidup masing – masing.

"Oiya Junhong, kau sudah memberitahu orang tua mu kalau kau sudah sampai?" pertanyaan Suho membuyarkan lamunannya. Junhong yang tersadar langsung mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan singkat tadi. Nanti malam baru aku telpon."

"Oiya _hyung_, aku diterima di sekolah mu yang dulu loh." Minwoo berujar senang, senyum cerah tersungging di bibirnya.

"Eh? TS _junior high school_?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Iya, Gongchan _hyung_ juga bersekolah di sana." Junhong hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar celotehan sepupu termudanya itu. Nama sekolah lamanya membuatnya menjadi tidak berselera makan. Ia jadi teringat kembali masa – masa saat dia bersekolah di sana. Juga, menemukan hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman di sekolah itu.

"Junhong, kau tidak apa?" Suho menepuk tangannya.

"E-eh iya?"

"Hhhh.. kau pucat sekali. Sebaiknya kau langsung beristirahat." Saran Suho yang langsung diangguki oleh Junhong.

Setelah mencuci peralatan makan yang ia gunakan, Junhong segera naik ke lantai atas—ke kamarnya—dan tidur.

**...**

Junhong baru bangun dari tidurnya siang itu—sekitar jam sebelas. Sepertinya ia benar – benar lelah karena perjalanan dari Amerika ke Seoul kemarin.

Kepala mungil itu bergerak, sambil matanya mencari wajah para sepupunya. Di kamar, di kamar mandi, di dapur, hingga di ruang keluarga dia tengah melihat Tao memakai sepatu dengan terburu – buru.

"_Gege_ mau kemana?"

"Mengantar tugas Suho-_ge_, dia ceroboh sekali meninggalkan hal penting seperti ini." Tao menggoyangkan sebuah map berwarna coklat di tangannya. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar—"oiya, kau ada rencana kemana hari ini?" Tao menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu. Sesekali ia nampak melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Eng.. tidak kemana – mana sih."

"Nanti sekitar jam dua belas kau jemput Gongchan dan Minwoo di sekolah, bisa kan?"

"E-eh? Menjemput di...sekolah?"

"Iya, soalnya kampus Suho-_ge_ cukup jauh dari rumah jadi aku harus naik kereta dan kalau aku yang menjemput mereka baru bisa sekitar jam dua." Junhong tampak menimbang – nimbang. Pilih iya atau tidak, "Junhong.. _please_, ya? Mereka kan masih _junior_, aku takut ada _senior_ yang macam – macam kalau mereka—"

"Oke oke, aku siap menjemput mereka." Tao tersenyum, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

_Hhh.. kau pasti bisa melupakannya, Junhong. Pasti bisa!_

**...**

TS _Junior High School_ masih nampak sama seperti terakhir Junhong tinggali. Tamannya masih lebat dengan tanaman hijau sekaligus terselip beberapa warna lain dari bunga – bunga yang sengaja ditanam pihak sekolah agar taman itu nampak terlihat lebih asri.

Junhong menelusuri koridor bekas sekolahnya itu dengan perlahan. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terkadang terputar ulang di dalam pikirannya. Terkadang pula ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil gambar dari bagian sekolah itu kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat hasilnya. Ah dia memang fotografer handal.

_"Kau fotografer terbaik yang pernah ku kenal, Junhongie."_ Langsung tersadar, dia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika sekelebat bayangan salah satu masa lalu—pahitnya—muncul.

Ah yang memujinya seperti itu memang banyak, tapi yang mengucapkannya dengan nada yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya cuma satu.

Tapi... orang itu kan sudah...

"Woo..." sorakan keras dari lapangan sekolah membuatnya sedikit melupakan orang itu. Junhong mengambil langkah sedikit berlari ke arah lapangan.

Sesampainya di sana, ia cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan—hampir—seluruh siswa/i sekolah tengah berkumpul mengitar—seperti membuat lingkaran—mengepung dua orang pemuda di tengah – tengah mereka semua.

_Ada apa ini?_, pikirnya cemas.

Apalagi di sudut manapun dia tidak melihat guru atau staf yang mencoba membubarkan kerumunan itu.

"Ehm.. tes tes.. ah suara ku seksi sekali."

"Wooo..." sorakan lagi - lagi terdengar, Junhong jadi penasaran dan mulai mendekati kerumunan itu.

Di tengah - tengah nampak dua pemuda tengah berdiri.

Pemuda yang satu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terang yang indah. Tubuh tinggi semampai kira – kira 187 senti. Berwajah imut tapi memiliki suara nge_bass_ menyeramkan.

Ia mulai berlutut di depan pemuda lain yang nampak cantik. Matanya agak terlihat besar dengan _eyeliner_ yang cukup kentara. Tingginya mungkin sepundak pemuda yang masih berlutut tadi. Pipinya berwarna merah. Ah bukan, dia merona.

"Junhong _hyung_~" Junhong menoleh kemudian tersenyum, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar – lebar untuk menyambut dua pemuda yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"_Hyung_, aku kangen banget." Junhong mengusak rambut Gongchan, Minwoo di sebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Maaf ya semalam _hyung_ langsung tidur, ngga nungguin kamu pulang dulu."

"_Gwenchana_. Aku juga yang salah malah pulang malam, hehe..."

"Oiya, mereka sedang apa?" tiga pemuda itu kembali melihat ke kerumunan. Terlihat pemuda tinggi tadi sudah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bludru berwarna merah.

"Chanyeol sunbae mau menyatakan cinta." Aku Minwoo.

"E-eh menyatakan cinta?" Junhong membulatkan matanya, terkejut.

"_Ne_, lihat yuk _hyung_. Pasti seru." Dan Junhong ditarik paksa oleh dua sepupu termudanya itu masuk ke kerumunan.

* * *

_"Hime, kita mau ke mana sih?" Junhong mulai kesal dengan temannya itu. Sudah hampir sepuluh kali mereka bolak – balik dari kelas ke kamar mandi lalu ke kelas lagi dan Himchan tidak melakukan apa – apa selain mengutak – atik_ _ponselnya._

_"Jangan bawel deh, udah ikut aja." Kali ini Himchan menarik dirinya ke tempat yang berbeda. Mereka menuju lapangan sekolah._

_"Jungdae~" seru Himchan setelah mereka sampai di lapangan._

_Junhong reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia gugup sekarang. Junhong baru sadar kalau Jungdae yang dipanggil Himchan adalah Jung Daehyun, siswa kelas sebelah. Jung Daehyun yang dia suka._

_"Halo Hime, halo Junhong." Sapa Daehyun ramah dan Junhong bersumpah senyuman pemuda itu manis menggetarkan hati._

_"H-hai..." Junhong membalas sapaannya sambil menunduk. Himchan memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan Daehyun menatapnya gemas._

_"Oiya, aku ada janji sama Kevin di perpustakaan. Aku duluan ya~" dan dengan seenaknya Himchan meninggalkan Junhong hanya berdua dengan Daehyun di lapangan._

_Keadaan berubah hening, Junhong ingin pamit juga, tapi sayangnya dia tidak pintar berbohong dan tangannya kembali ditarik oleh Daehyun. Mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan._

_"Junhong, aku mau ngomong sesuatu." Katanya membuka percakapan. Junhong hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia benar – benar tidak berani membalas tatapan Daehyun._

_"Junhong~" tangan Daehyun bergerak menyentuh rahangnya, mengarahkan wajahnya agar berpandangan dengan Daehyun._

_"Iya, ngomong aja. A-aku siap dengarin kamu kok." Junhong berusaha untuk membalas tatapan Daehyun tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia terlalu takut untuk membalas tatapan pemuda yang dia sukai itu._

_"Tapi kamu jangan marah, _ne_?"_

_"Ngga kok."_

_"Janji?" Daehyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Junhong ingin sekali tertawa karena Daehyun masih seperti anak – anak kecil di dekat rumahnya; berjanji dengan menautkan jari kelingking._

Aku suka banget sama kamu Dae, mana bisa marah sama kamu.

_"Iya, janji." dan Junhong tetap menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Daehyun._

_"A-aku.. aku suka sama kamu."_

_"Hah?" mata Junhong membulat, cukup menakutkan._

_"I-iya, aku suka kamu. Kamu baik, manis, cantik, err.. pokoknya aku suka sama kamu, Junhong." Junhong ingin sekali berteriak dan berterima kasih pada Himchan yang sudah membawanya ke lapangan siang itu. tapi—_

_"A-aku juga suka sama kamu." –lagi lagi dia hanya bisa jawab dengan wajah tertunduk._

_"Jadi kita pacaran?" tanya Daehyun lagi dan Junhong mengangguk malu._

* * *

"_Hyung_, kita beli es krim dulu ya?" Junhong tersadar dari lamunannya. Kerumunan yang tadi sepertinya sudah bubar karena lapangan kini sudah sepi. Dan di lapangan luas itu hanya ada dirinya, Minwoo, dan Gongchan saja.

"Iya, boleh." Minwoo dan Gongchan berjalan di depan; memimpin, sesekali mereka akan ber_pose_ ketika Junhong mengarahkan kameranya ke arah mereka.

"Ah itu kedai es krimnya!" Minwoo berlari kecil masuk ke kedai es krim. Gongchan yang melihatnya hanya geleng – geleng kepala kemudian menyusulnya dan Junhong memilih tempat di mana mereka akan makan es krim siang itu.

"Minwoo~" Junhong melirik pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelah meja mereka. Pemuda itu nampak seumuran dengan Minwoo.

"Dongho~ ah... kau mau beli es krim juga?"

"_Ne_, _kajja_ kita memesan bersama – sama." Keduanya kemudian pergi menuju meja _bertender_.

"Itu teman Minwoo?" tanya Junhong pada Gongchan yang tengah melepaskan ranselnya.

"Iya, mereka teman sekelas. Oiya, _hyung_ mau pesan rasa apa?"

"Aku? Ehm.. rasa coklat."

"Baiklah aku pesan dulu, _hyung_ tunggu di sini." Gongchan beranjak dari tempatnya dan Junhong mulai mengutak – atik kameranya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat hasil potretannya hari ini.

"_Hyung_, rasa coklatnya ha-habis." Junhong menegakkan kepalanya pada Minwoo. Ia sedikit kecewa mengetahui rasa es krim kesukaannya tidak ada.

"Minwoo, aku duluan ya~ pai pai." Minwoo melambaikan tangannya kikuk pada Dongho dan Junhong dapat melihat itu. Ia menyadarinya setelah melihat rasa es krim yang ada di tangan Dongho.

"Kau berbohong?" tanya Junhong setelah Dongho sudah pergi.

"M-maaf, sebenarnya itu es krim coklat terakhir dan Dongho begitu menyukai rasa coklat. Aku—"

"Tidak apa, Minwoo. Kau baik sekali pada teman mu. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak berbohong lagi." Minwoo tersenyum—meski rasa tidak enak masih menjalarinya. Ia kembali ke meja _bartender_ dan memesan rasa lain untuk Junhong.

* * *

_"Dae, ada es krim !" Junhong berteriak heboh. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berdering dan di cuaca yang cukup panas ini cocok untuk makan yang dingin – dingin, es krim misalnya._

_"Kau mau es krim?" tanya Daehyun sambil mengusap surai hitam kebiruan milik Junhong membuat kekasih barunya itu tersipu._

_"I-iya. Aku mau rasa coklat !" serunya semangat._

_"Oke aku belikan. Tunggu di sini,_ ne_?"_

_Junhong menurut, dia menunggu Daehyun di sebelah gerbang sekolahnya sambil membayangkan bagaimana dinginnya es krim yang meleleh ditenggorokannya nanti._

_"Ini es krimnya. Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama." Junhong mengangguk mengerti. Dengan tidak sabar dia membuka penutup cup es krimnya. Tapi raut kekecewaan langsung menghiasi wajahnya ketika tak didapatinya warna coklat di dalam cup es krim itu._

_"K-kau kenapa?" Daehyun bertanya khawatir. Dia hendak mengusap kepala Junhong tapi tangannya ditepis oleh kekasihnya itu._

_"Aku mau rasa coklat, Dae. Bukan vanilla."_

_"M-maaf Junhong, yang rasa coklat habis—"_

_"Jungdae, Junhong, terima kasih traktiran es krim coklatnya._ Longlast and longlife_,_ ne_?_ Bye_~" Himchan berseru dari atas motor Kevin sambil menggoyang – goyangkan cup es krim—yang diyakini Junhong adalah rasa coklat—di tangannya sebelum akhirnya pergi._

_"I-itu es krim rasa coklat terakhir. Em.. kan Himchan sudah membantu kita jadi—"_

_"Tidak apa kok. Aku mengerti." Itu lah Junhong. Semarah apapun dia pada Daehyun, dia akan tetap memaafkannya._

_Dia tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Daehyun. Tidak akan pernah._

* * *

"_Hyung_, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Gongchan menyadarkannya. Junhong mengangguk, segera saja ia menyantap es krim vanilla dengan saus coklat di bagian atasnya yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"_Hyung_, aku benar – benar minta maaf." Kata Minwoo lagi, ia benar – benar merasa bersalah.

"_Gwenchana_ Minwoo-ah." Ia mengusak pucuk kepala Minwoo dan tersenyum.

**...**

"Oiya Junhong kau hari ini ada acara tidak?"

Ini hari keduanya di Seoul. Junhong masih menikmati masa liburannya sebelum berkutat dengan segala aktifitas di sekolah sekitar seminggu lagi.

Ia menggeleng pelan pada Suho yang tengah mencuci piring setelah makan siang mereka. Ia memang tidak punya rencana untuk liburan seminggu ini. Ia hanya benar – benar merindukan kehangatan keluarganya di Seoul, itu saja.

"Ehm.. aku mau belanja ke supermarket karena sepertinya bahan makanan di kulkas sudah hampir kosong. Bagaimana kalau kau menemani ku?"

"Boleh _hyung_. Kebetulan aku juga memang tidak ada acara sama sekali."

"Oke, hyung selesaikan ini dulu baru kita ke supermarket, _ne_?"

"_Ne_."

**...**

"Ehm.. enakan malam ini kita makan apa ya?" Suho bergumam sendiri dari tadi. Ia terus mendorong troli belanjaannya hingga sekarang ke tempat daging. Junhong di sebelahnya hanya sibuk mengutak – atik ponselnya sambil sesekali tangannya memasukkan asal cemilan yang sekiranya ingin ia beli ke dalam troli belanjaan.

Bruk

"Aw." Junhong meringis. Tubuhnya baru saja ditabrak oleh troli belanjaan lain.

"M-_mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh." Seorang pemuda berdimpel manis tampak membungkuk berulang kali pada Junhong.

"Ah tidak apa. Aku juga salah hanya sibuk memerhatikan ponsel." Junhong berdiri kemudian membalas bungkukan pemuda itu.

Suho menggeleng heran melihat dua orang pemuda yang saling membungkuk itu. Hanya saja tatapannya lebih intens pada pemuda yang tidak sengaja menabrak Junhong dengan troli belanjannya. Ia nampaknya kenal dengan pemuda berdimpel itu.

"Yixing?" tanya Suho saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan pemuda itu. Merasa dipanggil, pemuda berdimpel itu menghentikan aksi membungkuknya dan menegakkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Joonmyeon?" matanya membulat. Suho mulai merekahkan senyumannya, "Kim Joonmyeon? Benar ini kau?"

"Ya, ini aku, Zhang Yixing." Dan keduanya langsung berpelukan.

**...**

"_Hyung_, tadi itu... teman _hyung_, ya?" Junhong rasa ia sudah pernah menanyakan hal ini pada Gongchan ketika melihat Dongho di kedai es krim kemarin. Ia merasa ia jadi suka mencampuri urusan orang.

"Ya begitulah." Junhong menyerngitkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti. Padahal waktu di supermarket tadi Suho begitu tampak bahagia mengobrol dengan pemuda berdimpel manis bernama Yixing itu. Tapi sekarang, nada-sedikit-ketus kentara sekali dari bibir Suho.

"Eng.. sepertinya _hyung_ tidak suka bertemu orang itu—sebenarnya.." akunya, jujur.

"Ah.. terlihat sekali, ya?" Suho tampak sedikit menoleh padanya, melempar senyum kecut karena ketahuan berbohong.

"M-mungkin." Junhong jadi kikuk sendiri. Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada sepupu tertuanya itu.

Mobil yang dikendarai Suho berhenti tepat di pekarangan rumah mereka. Setelah yakin terparkir dengan aman, keduanya turun dari mobil dan membuka bagasi mobil untuk menurunkan belanjaan.

"Soal tadi—" Suho nampak memberi jeda, matanya sibuk meneliti kelengkapan barang belanjaan mereka, "—sebenarnya aku senang sih bertemu dengannya—" menghela napas, ia mulai menutup kembali bagasi mobil kemudian berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Tapi kalau mengingat siapa dia dulu, aku rasanya ingin sekali pura – pura tidak mengenalinya." Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengetuk pintu rumah.

"M-memang dulu... Yixing _hyung_ itu siapa?" tanya Junhong akhirnya.

"Yixing itu... mantan pacar dari kekasih ku, Kris."

"M-mantan?"

Kriet.

* * *

_Kriet._

_"Daehyun?"_

_Junhong dan Daehyun berhenti sejenak di ambang pintu kafe yang baru saja mereka kunjungi untuk kencan di hari sabtu mereka._

_Hendak pulang, tapi sosok pemuda manis dengan ukuran bola mata cukup besar—seperti bukan orang Korea pada umumnya—menghalangi mereka di depan pintu utama kafe tersebut._

_Kalau didengar dari nadanya mengalunkan nama Daehyun, dapat Junhong—bahkan mungkin Daehyun—tangkap bahwa sosok ini orang yang cukup—atau mungkin sangat—dekat dengan Daehyun._

_"K-kyungsoo?"_

_Oh, jadi namanya Kyungsoo, toh._

_"Ah Daehyunnie_ nan bogoshippo_."_

_Cepat dan tak terduga._

_Sosok bernama Kyungsoo itu membawa tubuhnya pada Daehyun dan memeluknya—begitu erat._

_"A-aku juga." Manis, begitu manis dua orang itu berpelukan di depan Junhong._

_Junhong berdehem sedikit keras, membuat pelukan antar—ntah apa hubungan mereka—itu terlepas._

_"Oh hai, siapa ini, Dae?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lagi. Tangannya terulur untuk memberi salam pada Junhong yang masih berdiri—dengan tampak bingung dicampur kesal—di sebelah Daehyun._

_"Aku Junhong, Choi Junhong." Junhong membalas uluran tangan itu—juga disertai senyuman manis—meski dipaksakan._

_"Aku Kyungsoo—" jeda sejenak, ia melirik Daehyun—yang ntah kenapa raut wajahnya berubah menjadi eng—susah untuk dijelaskan, "—mantan pacar Daehyun." Manis. Begitu manis bibir itu menyunggingkan senyuman ke arah Junhong setelah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai mantan—atau mungkin Junhong lebih suka menyebutnya bekas—pacar Daehyun. Dan jangan lupakan mata besarnya yang berbinar itu._

_"Oiya?" Junhong nampak terkejut—sekaligus sakit hati—tapi ia tetap tersenyum meski dipaksakan lagi, "sayang sekali, ya." Sebelah tangannya mengapit lengan kekar Daehyun_ possesif_, "aku pacarnya sekarang." Lanjutnya bangga kemudian pergi menyeret Daehyun._

* * *

"Kau... tak bisa datang?" begitu kentara nada kekecewaan dari suara Sehun. Junhong yang baru selesai membantu Suho mencuci piring langsung mengintip dari balik tembok yang memisahkan antara dapur dengan ruang keluarga. Suho yang masih sibuk menata peralatan makan yang telah ia keringkan hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat kelakuan salah satu sepupu mudanya itu.

"Tidak Lu, aku tidak marah kok. Hanya—"

_Kecewa_

"—kecewa saja."

Junhong terseyum miris, ia tahu perasaan Sehun sekarang. Ia tau pasti bagaimana rasanya janji temu dibatalkan sang kekasih. Bahkan mungkin perasaan dirinyalah yang lebih menyakitkan.

"_Ne_, _ne_. Kau juga jangan tidur larut, ya? Semoga Mama sehat – sehat saja saat _chek up_ ke dokter besok."

_Chek up_?

Junhong merasa pernah mengalami hal ini. Ah seperti _de javu_ saja.

"_Ne_, salam untuk Mama mu. _Annyeong_." Dan pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan berakhir sampai disitu.

* * *

_"J-Junhong kau sedang apa?" Junhong sedikit menyerngitkan dahinya ketika suara Daehyun di seberang sana menanyakan kegiatannya._

_Tidak biasanya kekasihnya itu menanyakan kegiatan yang ditengah dilakukannya atau sekedar bertanya sudah makan atau belum saja dia jarang sekali bertanya—dan mesti Junhong dulu yang memancingnya._

_Hhh.. Junhong jadi ragu. Sebenarnya Daehyun itu mencintainya tidak, sih?_

_"Junhongie~ kok diam saja?"_

_"A-ah tidak. Aku hanya sedang—bermain_ game_. Ya, bermain_ game_." Junhong tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Dia benar – benar tengah bermain_ game _diponselnya kalau saja Daehyun tidak meneleponnya._

_"Oh begitu."_

_Dan sayangnya Junhong begitu mengenal Daehyun. Dia begitu mengenal siapa Daehyun dan dia tau maksud Daehyun kalau sudah membuntukan pembicaraan mereka dengan kalimat 'oh begitu'._

_"Jung, kau ada masalah?" tanyanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk di tepi tempat tidur._

_Hening sesaat. Pemuda yang dipanggil Jung itu tak mendengungkan satu kata pun. Junhong jadi geregetan sendiri dibuatnya._

_"Jung—"_

_"Besok kita tidak usah pergi—"_

_"Kenapa?" tanya Junhong, dengan tanpa sadar menggunakan nada cukup tinggi—untuk menanyakan alasan Daehyun membatalkan janji mereka—dan memotong perkataan Daehyun._

_"Mama ku harus_ chek up _dan—"_

_"Aku mengerti." Lagi, Junhong memotong perkataan Daehyun—tapi kali ini dengan nada kekecewaan yang begitu kentara._

_"Kau... marah?"_

Bodoh! Siapa yang tidak marah kalau tiba – tiba kekasih mu membatalkan janji temu seenaknya?

_"Tidak kok. Aku malah senang kau mau mengantarkan Mama besok untuk _chek up_ ke dokter. Kau.. anak yang baik." Junhong tersenyum miris. Sepertinya berbohong menjadi hobi tetapnya sekarang._

_"Syukurlah kalau kau mengerti. Kalau begitu selamat tidur."_

_"_Ne_, selamat tidur."_

**...**

_Hari Minggu yang membosankan untuk Junhong karena Daehyun membatalkan kencan mereka untuk mengantarkan—sekaligus menemani—sang mama untuk_ chek up _ke dokter._

_"Haahh..."_

_Junhong menghela napas ntah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Andai saja semalam dia mengajukan diri untuk ikut menemani mama Daehyun_ chek up_, mungkin dia tidak akan sebosan ini. Ya meskipun dia harus rela menahan mual karena khas obat – obatan memusingkan dari rumah sakit itu tapi kan.. asal bersama Daehyun, ke neraka pun dia mau._

_Aish.. kenapa malah mikir sampai ke tempat mengerikan seperti itu?_

_Dan juga... hitung – hitung pendekatan dengan calon mertua, benar?_

_Duh, kalau memikirkan hal itu dia jadi merasa malu sendiri. Umurnya kan masih kecil, masih sekolah pula, tapi sudah mikir ke hal – hal berbau dewasa._

_Eng.. tapi kan dulu dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Mamanya Daehyun kan? Iya, waktu dia—dengan sangat terpaksa sekaligus senang—menginap di rumah kekasihnya itu karena terlalu larut bermain_ game _dengan kekasihnya itu._

_Dan wajahnya semakin memerah kala mengingat bagaimana Daehyun menyuruhnya tidur di kamarnya. Ya ampun, wangi kamarnya masih menempel di indera penciumannya sampai detik ini._

_"Junghongie~"_ flashback_nya terputus ketika mendengar suara berat namun rendah milik kakaknya; Yongguk._

_Tunggu, Yongguk? Kakaknya yang suka nge_rapp _tidak jelas itu?_

_"Hei bocah, tak merindukan kakak mu yang tampan ini, huh?" kepalanya didongakkan. Matanya mengerjap – ngerjap beberapa kali kala melihat sosok tinggi dengan warna rambut blonde di depan kamarnya._

_"Y-youngguk_ hyung_?"_

_"Iya bocah. Ini aku!_ Hyung _mu yang tampan se jagat raya,_ Choi Yongguk_. Haha..."_

_Grep_

_"Yongguk_ hyung_,_ bogoshippo_."_

_"Haha .. aku tau kau merindukan ku, bocah._ Kajja _kita jalan – jalan."_

_Ah, daripada mati kebosanan di rumah lebih baik dia ikut kakaknya—yang narsisnya kelewat parah—ini jalan – jalan._

_"_Ne_."_

**...**

_Lima jam kemudian Junhong sudah berada di sebuah kafe bergaya ala eropa—setelah diajak jalan – jalan ke tempat yang banyak tidak jelasnya oleh Yongguk. Matahari mulai bergerak turun dan menandakan kalau dua kakak beradik itu harus mengisi perutnya untuk jam makan malam._

_Eh.. tunggu, ini kan kafe yang dikunjunginya kemarin dengan Daehyun. Dan di kafe ini juga dia bertemu dengan—_

_"Kyungsoo, maaf aku terlambat."_

_—Kyungsoo?_

_Junhong menajamkan indera pendengaran serta penglihatannya. Sementara Yongguk sibuk memesan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka, dia tengah memerhatikan dua sosok pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela membelakangi mereka._

_Kalau dilihat dari postur dan gesture tubuhnya Junhong tau kalau pemuda yang memakai kemeja berbahan levis itu Daehyun—dan seingatnya itu kemeja favorit Daehyun. Dan untuk satu pemuda lagi—eng.. Junhong menyesal mengakui kalau itu adalah Kyungsoo—yang begitu mudah ia kenali karna mata bulat besar itu._

_"Ah kau memakai kemeja pemberian ku, Dae?"_

_"_Ne_, ini selalu menjadi kemeja favorit ku."_

_Junhong reflek memelototkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka alasan dari Daehyun memfavoritkan kemeja itu karena—_

_"Ya, hitung – hitung kenangan dari mantan tersayang."_

_—alasan yang tak pernah terduga; kenangan dari mantan tersayang._

_Kyungsoo tertawa kecil—dengan rona merah tentunya. Tangannya menumpu pada tangan Daehyun yang ada di atas meja. Semua terlihat jelas dan bahkan terlalu jelas saat Kyungsoo bangun dari kursinya hanya untuk mengecup bibir pulm Daehyun. Dan meski mereka membelakangi Junhong—dan Yongguk, obsidian milik Junhong masih bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas bagaimana tangan Daehyun menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka._

_BRAK_

_Junhong menggebrak meja, mengagetkan hampir semua pengunjung kafe—termasuk Daehyun dan Kyungsoo—lalu beranjak pergi saat Daehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan kalut._

* * *

**T.B.C dengan tidak elitnya**

**/plak/**


	2. Chapter 2

_Junhong menajamkan indera pendengaran serta penglihatannya. Sementara Yongguk sibuk memesan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka, dia tengah memerhatikan dua sosok pemuda yang duduk di dekat jendela membelakangi mereka._

_Kalau dilihat dari postur dan gesture tubuhnya Junhong tau kalau pemuda yang memakai kemeja berbahan levis itu Daehyun—dan seingatnya itu kemeja favorit Daehyun. Dan untuk satu pemuda lagi—eng.. Junhong menyesal mengakui kalau itu adalah Kyungsoo—yang begitu mudah ia kenali karna mata bulat besar itu._

_"Ah kau memakai kemeja pemberian ku, Dae?"_

_"_Ne_, ini selalu menjadi kemeja favorit ku."_

_Junhong reflek memelototkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka alasan dari Daehyun memfavoritkan kemeja itu karena—_

_"Ya, hitung – hitung kenangan dari mantan tersayang."_

_—alasan yang tak pernah terduga; kenangan dari mantan tersayang._

_Kyungsoo tertawa kecil—dengan rona merah tentunya. Tangannya menumpu pada tangan Daehyun yang ada di atas meja. Semua terlihat jelas dan bahkan terlalu jelas saat Kyungsoo bangun dari kursinya hanya untuk mengecup bibir pulm Daehyun. Dan meski mereka membelakangi Junhong—dan Yongguk, obsidian milik Junhong masih bisa melihatnya dengan sangat jelas bagaimana tangan Daehyun menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka._

_BRAK_

_Junhong menggebrak meja, mengagetkan hampir semua pengunjung kafe—termasuk Daehyun dan Kyungsoo—lalu beranjak pergi saat Daehyun menatapnya dengan tatapan kalut._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**chenma present ...**

**A BASTARD - ending (mungkin)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: banyak banget sampai bingung nulisnya :p

Disclaimer: Cast punya perusahaannya masing - masing. Cerita punya ku dan semua kembali pada Allah.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), diluar akal, mendramatisir, lebay, dll.

A/N: sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin aku menyelesaikan endingnya tapi ya aku akhirnya baru mengepostnya sekarang.

**.**

The last, Happy Reading ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Junhong menatap Suho di sebelahnya. Satu jam yang lalu sepupu tertuanya itu pulang ke rumah dengan raut wajah yang sulit didefinisikan. Padahal seingatnya, saat malam setelah Sehun mengalami kekecewaan karena Luhan membatalkan janji kencan mereka, Suho terlihat senang setelah menerima telepon—yang diyakini Junhong—dari kekasihnya, Kris.

Tapi, tepat di hari H. Tepatnya lagi malam ini, Suho justru pulang dengan—lagi – lagi Junhong tidak tau harus menjelaskannya seperti apa. Tatanan rambut berantakan, kemeja yang kusut, hidung, mata, juga telinga yang memerah. Dan oh.. Suho menangis.

Tapi—sekali lagi—Suho sudah berhenti menangis—meski jejak air matanya yang mengering masih kentara. Junhong jadi khawatir sendiri, apalagi hampir semua sepupunya tengah keluar—Junhong tak mau menyebut kata kencan karena itu sama saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Well, sebenarnya Junhong sudah punya seseorang, sih. Tapi—

"_Hyung_, aku pulang" itu suara Sehun dan Tao. Junhong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Suho ke dua sepupunya yang—basah?

"Kok _hyung_ berdua basah?" tanyanya.

"Di luar hujan, Junhongie. Dan oh... Kris—" Sehun reflek membekap mulut Tao kala nama itu terucap. Junhong menyerngit bingung sedangkan Suho melengos tak peduli.

"Ada apa sih ini?" tanya Junhong tak mengerti. Ia kan memang sudah lama tidak tinggal di Seoul—di rumah ini. Jadi dia tidak tau apa – apa dan ia merasa nanti dianggap ikut campur kalau ia terlalu ingin tau banyak apa yang sudah terjadi dengan para sepupunya ini.

"Biasa, Suho _hyung_ berantem lagi dengan Kris _gege_."

"Sehun!" Tao berseru marah—setelah berhasil melepas bungkaman Sehun tentunya. Padahal tadi Sehun yang melarangnya untuk tidak membicarakan you-know-who tapi akhirnya.. hhhh...

"M-maaf."

Suho beranjak. Raut wajahnya begitu angkuh. Berjalan sedikit gontai ke dapur dan meneguk habis air di gelas—yang ntah bekas siapa.

"_Hyung_ mau tidur. Kalian juga tidurlah." Katanya dengan nada cukup dingin. Junhong bergidik ngeri tapi Sehun dan Tao hanya berlalu santai. Mungkin sudah biasa.

Tapi Junhong bukanlah orang yang tidak bisa menahan kekepoannya. Jadi ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengintip keluar jendela. Terlihat dua sepupu termudanya yang berlari masuk ke dalam rumah—setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada sesosok pemuda tinggi—yang Junhong perkirakan tingginya sekitar 190 senti mungkin.

"Junhong _hyung_ belum tidur?" tanya Gongchan setelah dirinya dan Minwoo masuk dan melepas sepatu—dengan tak lupa menaruhnya di rak.

"Belum. Aku belum mengantuk. Tapi em—"

"Oh itu namanya Kris." Potong Minwoo cepat. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Gongchan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang diberikan Gongchan.

"Itu pacarnya Suho _hyung_, ya?" tanya Junhong lagi, kali ini ia ikut duduk di sofa besar di ruang keluarga dengan dua sepupu termudanya.

"Iya."

"Dan kalian tidak menyuruhnya masuk?"

"Dia tidak mau."

"Tapi di luar hujan!"

"Biar saja. Gongchan, Minwoo cepat mandi lalu tidur." mereka langsung menutup rapat mulut mereka ketika mendengar nada tinggi yang dilayangkan Suho. Gongchan dan Minwoo membungkuk pamit lalu segera naik ke atas—ke kamar mereka.

"Junghong, kau—"

"Kasihan loh _hyung_." Junhong menghampiri Suho dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur. Suho tidak menjawab, dia sibuk berkutat dengan botol mineral dingin di tangannya.

"_Hyung_—"

"Bagaimana rasanya kalau kau melihat pacar mu berjalan berdua dengan saling menautkan tangan dengan orang lain, huh?"

"E-eh..."

"Atau pernahkah kau lihat pacar mu terlihat akrab dengan orang lain selain diri mu, huh?"

"Eng.."

"Dan dia melakukan semua itu dengan—" Suho meneguk habis air dingin yang ada di dalam botol air mineral itu, kemudian membantingnya—

Klontang

—hingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang cukup keras.

"—Yixing, mantan pacarnya."

Telak. Junhong merasa Suho memaksanya untuk kembali mengingat pengkhiatan Daehyun waktu itu. Saat ia bilang ia tak bisa bertemu dulu karena harus mengantar dan menemani mamanya _chek up_. Dan esoknya ia justru melihat kenyataan pahit kalau Daehyun bercumbu dengan mantannya; Kyungsoo.

Junhong segera memeluk tubuh Suho. Membiarkan pundaknya basah ketika Suho mengeluarkan tangisannya. Mengulus punggung sepupu tertuanya saat isakan – isakan sesak lolos dari bibil kecil Suho.

Ctar

Suara petir yang cukup membuatnya keduanya kaget. Tapi Suho tetap bersikekeuh untuk tidak membukakan pintu hatinya—bahkan rumahnya—untuk Kris. Ia hanya sekilas mengintip Kris—yang masih betah berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan di depan gerbang rumahnya—lewat jendela rumahnya.

"Nah Junhong sekarang ayo kita tidur."

* * *

_Kriet._

_Junhong tampaknya tak peduli dengan suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka seseorang. Ia masih sibuk dengan tangisannya setelah melihat adegan pengkhianatan Daehyun—berserta mantannya yang memiliki mata besar yang mirip dengan burung hantu itu._

_"Junghongie~" ia tak ingin menoleh tapi tangan kekar sang kakak yang mendekap tubuhnya membuatnya hangat._

_"Hiks .. hiks ..." dia hanya bisa terisak. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia selalu seperti ini tiap Daehyun menyakitinya._

_"Sstt_ uljima_. Dia sudah_ hyung _bereskan." Junhong membulatkan matanya. Ia tau bagaimana sang kakak menyayanginya. Ia juga tau bagaimana sang kakak akan membalas tiap perbuatan orang yang menyakitinya. Dan ia juga sangat tau akan berakhir seperti apa orang yang menyakitinya itu._

_"H-_hyung_—"_

_"Ssst.. hanya hukuman kecil, kok." Yongguk terkekeh, tapi bagi Junhong itu menyeramkan._

_Ctar_

_Suara petir mengalihkannya dan ia mengutuk penglihatannya yang kelewat tajam ini._

_"_Hyung _aku lelah, aku mau tidur sekarang." Katanya sambil melepas pelukan Yongguk._

_Yongguk mengangguk, ia segera bangun dari tempatnya dan membantu Junhong untuk memakaikan selimut adiknya hingga sebatas leher._

_"Di luar hujan deras sekali,_ hyung _tak mau kau sakit,_ ne_?" pesannya kala Junhong mencoba untuk menurunkan selimutnya._

_"A-ah_ ne_. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ku,_ hyung_." Dan kecupan di kening menjadi pengantar tidur Junhong malam itu._

**...**

_Junhong segera membuka matanya setelah dirasa situasi cukup aman. Ia melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di atas lemari pakaiannya._

_21.00 kst._

_Ia menyibakkan selimutnya, sedikit berlari kecil ke arah jendelanya. Agak ragu dengan perkiraannya kalau sosok itu masih di sana mengingat hujan yang turun semakin lebat._

_Tapi, tak ada salahnya berharap, kan?_

_Srek_

_Dan saat tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarnya tersibak, ia melihat Daehyun sudah jatuh—ntah pingsan atau mati—di depan gerbang rumahnya._

_"Dasar gila!"_

...

_Junhong membaringkan sosok itu di atas tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya mengganti pakaian Daehyun yang basah dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang kering miliknya di kamar mandi. Uh, untung saja ukuran badan mereka tidak jauh berbeda. Jadi tidak susah untuk Junhong mengganti pakaian kekasihnya itu._

_Ah.. setelah pengkhiatan yang terjadi, akankah ia—atau mungkin Daehyun—menganggap mereka masih ada hubungan?_

_"J-Junhong.." Junhong menatap Daehyun cukup lama. Inginnya ia berteriak memaki – maki Daehyun yang tengah tak berdaya ini. Tapi hei, Junhong termasuk manusia baik dan dia eng—masih mencintai pemuda itu._

_"Ya?" tangannya langsung ditarik kembali saat merasakan kening Daehyun yang panas. Ah bukan hanya kening, tapi seluruh tubuh Daehyun panas._

_"M-maaf." Junhong hanya menarik-sangat-sedikit ujung bibirnya. Dia cukup tersentuh dengan kata maaf yang terucap dari mulut Daehyun. Tapi dia.. ah.._

_"Eng.. Tunggu di sini,_ ne_? Aku mau mengambil handuk untuk mengompresmu dulu." Daehyun tak menjawab, dia hanya bisa menggerakkan matanya. Junhong berdiri, memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menghalau cairan bening nan hangat yang memaksa keluar._

...

_Junhong tetap menatap pada dua tangannya yang bekerja untuk mengompresi kening Daehyun. Sesekali ia juga memeriksa suhu Daehyun dengan termometer yang dia letakkan di mulut Daehyun. Air kompresannya mulai menghangat akibat terkena suhu tubuh Daehyun dan itu artinya ia harus mengambil lagi air kompresan yang baru._

_Junhong berdiri dan berbalik. Tapi baskom yang ia pegang seketika jatuh—hingga membuat lantai kamarnya basah oleh air yang ada di dalam baskom itu-karena sang kakak tengah menatap marah padanya—dan Daehyun._

_"Kau..." Junhong tak sempat menghalangi sang kakak. Ia keburu didorong Yongguk ke samping sampai membentur pinggiran lemari._

_Yongguk yang bebas bergerak brutal ke arah ranjangnya yang ditempati Daehyun. Tubuh Daehyun lemah, sangat lemah dan itu semakin memudahkan Yongguk untuk membantingnya ke lantai kamar Junhong._

_"_Hyung _sudah,_ hyung_..." Junhong berjalan sedikit mengesot—karena menahan sakit akibat terbentur pinggiran lemari—dan mencengkram kaki Yongguk yang tengah menendangi tubuh lemah Daehyun._

_"Brengsek! Tidak tau diri! Adik ku selalu mencintai mu sepenuh hati tapi kau malah mengkhianatinya!. Dasar lelaki brengsek!" Yongguk terus menendanginya, memukulnya._

_Junhong yang tidak tega melihatnya langsung memeluk Daehyun. Membuat Yongguk mau-tidak mau menghentikan aksi kekerasannya karena tidak ingin adik tersayangnya terluka._

_"Arghh.. Junhong bodoh!" itu erangan yang terakhir didengar Junhong sebelum suara bedebum keras dari pintu kamarnya._

_"J-Junhong.." tangan Daehyun bergerak pelan, ibu jarinya mengusap air mata Junhong yang mengalir keluar. "M-maaf... maaf.. maaf..." Junhong menggeleng, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Daehyun. Sedikit menggigit kaos yang dikenakan Daehyun untuk menahan rasa sakitnya yang tak kasat mata._

_"Aku sudah memaafkan mu, Dae. Aku bahkan tak bisa marah pada mu, kan?" ucapnya setelah membaringkan Daehyun kembali ke atas ranjangnya._

_Tangan Daehyun terangkat, menghapus kembali jejak air mata yang mulai mengering di dua belah pipi Junhong._

_"Kau yang terbaik, Junhong. Kau yang terbaik." Daehyun merentangkan tangannya dan Junhong memeluk sosok itu._

_Sekali lagi._

_Junhong tidak bisa marah pada Daehyun._

_Tidak._

_Dia tidak bisa membenci Daehyun..._

_... karena ... dia terlalu cinta pada sosok itu._

* * *

Junhong menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia masih mengintip, mengintip Suho yang tengah memeluk tubuh demam Kris di ranjang. Ia tersenyum—antara bahagia dan sedih. Bahagia karena Suho akhirnya mau memaafkan Kris dan sedih juga karena Kris tak sebaik yang ia kira.

Tapi .. hhh... ia tak tau. Ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti Suho—seperti sekarang dan buktinya, meski Daehyun tetap brengsek ia tetap memaafkan sosok itu.

Tapi, satu yang Junhong tau. Cinta Suho pada Kris sama seperti cintanya pada Daehyun.

Dan karena cinta ... baik Suho maupun Junhong tak akan bisa marah pada kekasih mereka.

Tidak.

Malam ini Junhong dan para sepupunya makan malam di luar karena Minwoo baru saja mendapatkan nilai yang bagus untuk ulangan matematikanya. Dalam artian sebenarnya, baik Junhong maupun para sepupunya—kecuali Minwoo—tau maksud dari seorang pemuda yang akan mentraktir mereka ini.

Namanya Donghyun. Seorang lelaki muda yang tengah magang di sekolah Minwoo dan Gongchan. Dia yang membuat Minwoo jadi senang matematika dan dia juga yang membuat Minwoo mendapatkan nilai bagus atas ajarannya.

Tapi yah, sekali lagi, hampir semua yang mengelilingi meja makan di restoran mewah malam itu tau kalau maksud Donghyun mentraktir mereka—dengan alasan karena Minwoo mendapatkan nilai bagus—adalah untuk mengenal lebih dekat keluarga calon pendampingnya. Terlalu kentara maksud itu karena Donghyun tampak mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri dan menyamakan beberapa hobinya dengan beberapa anggota keluarga itu.

"Jongdae~" Junhong mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki restoran mewah ini. Sedikit jahat memang karena secara tidak langsung ia menyueki para sepupu—berserta pacar mereka—yang tengah mengobrol santai. Tapi, pemandangan di seberang mejanya terlihat lebih menarik.

Wanita itu cantik, rambutnya panjang tergerai indah hampir sepinggang. _Dress_ warna biru laut selututnya membalut pas dengan badannya. Juga _heels_ yang sepertinya mempunyai ukuran 7 senti itu menjadi alas kakinya yang cantik dan mulus.

"Yuri, kau ... wah kebetulan sekali kita ketemu, _ne_?" dan mereka—ntah apa hubungan antar keduanya—seenaknya saling cium di pipi kiri dan kanan lalu berpelukan sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi masing – masing.

Euh... Junhong jadi geli membayangkannya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka hanya sahabat? Dan mereka sudah memiliki kekasih masing – masing? Ck, miris sekali.

* * *

_Malam ini Junhong berdandan cukup rapi. Kalau mau tau alasannya,_ well_, ini karena Daehyun akan mengajaknya makan malam di luar sebagai permintaan maafnya soal kemarin dengan—ya, Junhong tidak mau menyebut namanya._

_Itu menyakitkan!_

_Tapi sayangnya apa yang ia mau tidak berjalan mulus karena sang kakak melarangnya pergi. Ingat, Yongguk terlalu sayang pada adiknya dan_ anyway_, beruntung kemarin Daehyun tidak dihajar lagi di pagi harinya._

_"Ayolah_ hyung_, aku bisa terlambat." Rengeknya sambil menggapai – gapai kunci rumah yang tengah dipegang Yongguk. Tinggi mereka memang hampir sama, tapi Yongguk naik ke atas kursi dan itu curang!_

_"Sudah tidak usah datang. Bilang saja kau lelah." Kata Yongguk masih kekeuh menjauhkan kunci rumah dari jangkauan Junhong._

_"Tapi_ hyung_—" dan Junhong mulai menangis—sedikit pura – pura sejujurnya—tapi itu adalah satu – satunya cara agar—_

_"Baiklah, baiklah, kau menang." –agar Yongguk menginjinkannya pergi._

_"Yuhu~_ gomawo hyung_."_

**...**

_Junhong merutuki macet yang akhir – akhir ini terjadi di Seoul. Karenanya, ia jadi semakin terlambat untuk_ candle light dinner _dengan Daehyun._

_Hoho ... dia senang sekali sampai – sampai ia tak menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah merona merah._

_Tapi ya, memang Daehyun itu benar - benar brengsek atau apa. Junhong langsung terpaku kala melihat dua orang yang tak jauh darinya berdiri—di pintu kafe—tengah saling mencium pipi masing – masing._

_Ciri – ciri si pemuda tidak usah ditanya lagi, tapi sosok perempuan yang tangannya sibuk bergelayut manja di leher kekasihnya itu—_

_Ya Tuhan, itu kan_ _Hyosung._ Sunbae _super centilnya di sekolah._

_Berniat menghampiri dan memaki Daehyun tapi diurungkan niatnya kala dua sosok itu mulai beranjak dan hendak meninggalkan restoran._

_Junhong tak ingin terlihat oleh Daehyun. Ia tak ingin terlihat oleh sosok itu. Ia tak ingin lagi bertemu pandang dengan sosok brengsek itu._

_Tidak._

_Pertahanannya akan runtuh kala melihat mata teduh sosok itu. pertahannya akan hilang kala mendengar rintihan maaf dari sosok itu._

_Tidak._

_Dia tidak ingin tersakiti lagi._

_Jadi dia lebih memilih pulang._

_Lagi – lagi dengan tangis kepedihan_

* * *

Junhong mengutuk para sepupu tertuanya—terkhusus Tao—yang lagi – lagi tidak bisa menjemput dua sepupu termuda mereka di sekolah hari ini. Kalau dipikir, Junhong jadi ingin minta dipekerjakan seorang supir di rumah itu supaya bisa mengantar jemput dua sepupu termudanya itu.

Tapi ah, supir sekarang lebih tidak bisa dipercaya. Yang ada, Gongchan dan Minwoo malah akan diculik oleh supir mereka ketimbang di_bully_ oleh _senior_ mereka.

Bruk

"Aw." Junghong meringis cukup keras ketika tubuhnya terhantam benda keras.

"M-_mianhae_."

"Dongho?" oh bukan benda, tapi makhluk hidup, manusia.

"Dongho, kau... menangis?" kata Junhong lagi kala matanya menangkap cairan bening menganak sungai di pipi tembam sahabat sepupunya itu.

Dongho tidak menjawab, dia hanya menggeleng.

"Dongho, tunggu!" Junhong menoleh ke ujung koridor sekolah yang cukup sepi itu. Seorang pemuda tinggi dan—mungkin—badannya kekar tengah berlari ke arahnya dan Dongho.

"H-_hyung_ maaf, aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf telah menabrak mu." Junhong tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi dia tetap membiarkan Dongho pergi tanpa mau menahannya dan juga tak peduli saat lelaki ber_name tag_ Shim Soohyun itu terjatuh berlutut di lantai koridor sekolah sambil menangis.

_Aneh sekali_, pikirnya lalu melanjutkan kembali melangkah menuju kelas Minwoo dan Gongchan.

**...**

"_Hyung_ lihat Dongho tidak?" tanya Minwoo. Mereka tengah menuju ke parkiran sekolah karena Junhong memarkirkan mobil milik Suho di sana.

"Eng.. tadi beberapa saat sebelum bel sih liat. Kenapa memang?" Junhong membuka seluruh pintu mobil dengan menekan tombol kecil pada _remote_ mobilnya kemudian mereka masuk.

"Tadi pas pelajaran terakhir dia izin mau ke toilet tapi habis itu tidak kembali. Aku khawatir." Junhong melirik ke belakang—meminta jawaban pada Gongchan. Tapi Gongchan menggindikan bahu tidak tahu.

"Apa dia bertengkar dengan Soohyun _sunbae_, ya?"

"Eh iya.. tadi _hyung_ lihat dia dikejar – kejar sama eng—siapa namanya?" teriak Junhong saat mengingat kejadian tabrak-menabrak tadi di koridor.

"Soohyun _sunbae_, _jinja_? Ck, pasti ada masalah."

"Kenapa? Dongho diincar sama _sunbae_ itu?" tanya Junhong. Ia jadi tidak fokus menyetir, tangannya sesekali sibuk banting setir karena fokusnya terbagi dua.

"Mereka berdua sebenarnya pacaran. Tapi yang aku dengar Soohyun _sunbae_ mau nyatain cinta ke teman kelasnya, eng—Hoon _sunbae_."

Ckit

"Doh _hyung_, yang bener dong nyetirnya! Nanti kalau kita kecelakaan gimana? Aku paling anti sama rumah sakit!" Junhong langsung memasang cengiran maafnya sedang Minwoo terkekeh pelan. Dan Gongchan mendengus di jok belakang.

* * *

_Mungkin ini keputusan yang tepat yang dipilih oleh Junhong. Ia menjauhi Daehyun untuk beberapa hari ini. Sudah terhitung seminggu dia menghindari Daehyun—baik di rumah maupun komunikasi melalui ponsel ataupun dunia maya._

Well_, kalau boleh jujur, dia selalu menangis tiap malam sambil memandangi foto Daehyun. Dia sebenarnya tidak bisa jauh dari sosok itu—sebrengsek apapun dia—karena dia begitu mencintainya._

_"Junhong."_

_Suara itu._

_Junhong_ _segera mempercepat langkahnya ketika langkah lain mengikutinya. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat tidak menghindarinya tapi teriakan berikutnya sukses membuatnya diam berdiri mematung._

_"Jangan menghindari ku lagi, Junhong." Junhong memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin menangis, memaki – maki sosok yang sekarang tengah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Junhong. Ia juga ingin memukuli sosok itu sekuat Yongguk memukulinya tempo hari._

_Tapi lagi dan lagi..._

_Tidak bisa._

_Karena Junhong terlalu mencintainya._

_"Pulang sekolah nanti ku tunggu di gerbang sekolah. Pokoknya kamu jangan pulang sebelum aku datang." Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan badannya Junhong, menghadapnya._

_"Aku mencintai mu."_

_Cup_

_Dan setelahnya Daehyun pergi, meninggalkan Junhong sendiri yang masih menangis._

Kenapa ... kenapa kamu selalu seenaknya, Dae? Kenapa?

Kenapa juga aku begitu lemah? Kenapa?

**...**

_Sudah terbilang hampir satu jam Junhong berada di gerbang menunggu Daehyun. Lidahnya juga sudah pegal karena terus berdecak kesal karena Daehyun tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya._

_"Ck, selalu telat. Selalu begini." Kaki dihentakkan, dia memilih untuk menyusul Daehyun ke kelasnya._

**...**

_Junhong menggigit bibirnya bawahnya. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak di sini. Mungkin seharusnya dia tidak menyusul Daehyun ke kelasnya. Dan mungkin harusnya ia nekat pulang dan tidak percaya lagi pada ucapan manis Daehyun._

_Tidak._

_Dia salah._

_Lagi, dia salah lagi dalam mengambil keputusan untuk memercayai sosok brengsek itu._

_"J-Jungdae..." Youngjae meremas rambut kecoklatan milik Daehyun. Bibirnya masih saja menempel di bibir pemuda itu._

_"Apa, eum? Kau suka?" Youngjae mengangguk malu. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Daehyun membuat_ smirk _kemenangan yang begitu kentara._

_Junhong masih mematung. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ah tidak, dia harusnya sudah biasa melihat yang seperti ini._

_Bukankah... Daehyunnya memang brengsek seperti ini?_

_Bukankah... Daehyunnya ini memang selalu membohonginya?_

_"J-Jung—" Youngjae mendorong tubuh Daehyun, kepalanya ditundukkan._

_"Kenapa?"_

_"I-itu... Junhong.." Daehyun membulatkan matanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Junhong, sosok itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi._

_"Junhong, tunggu!"_

**...**

_"Seharusnya aku memercayai ucapan Yongguk_ hyung_." Mulai Junhong. Kini mereka tengah berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Daehyun maju selangkah dan itu artinya satu langkah mundur untuk Junhong._

_"Sudah ku bilang jangan mendekat." Lirih, namun penuh penekanan._

_"Junghong aku—"_

_"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapan ku, brengsek." Junhong ingin menangis, ia akhirnya mengatai pemuda itu. Tapi tidak, ia harus terlihat kuat kali ini. Ia harus segera mengakhirinya._

_"Aku mecintaimu Jung. Sumpah, sangat mencintai mu. Tapi—hiks—" tidak, jangan sekarang. Dia belum sepenuhnya mengeluarkan unek – uneknya._

_"Tapi kau selalu—bahkan mungkin setiap hari melakukan pengkhianatan di belakang ku. Dan kau tau?" Junhong mengepalkan erat tangannya, menguatkan diri untuk menatap balik manik mata Daehyun yang selalu membuatnya luluh itu, "—itu sakit, Jung! SANGAT SAKIT!"_

_"Maaf. Aku—"_

_"Tidak, Jung. Sudah cukup aku memaafkan mu. Dan kalaupun kali ini kau ku maafkan. Siapa lagi yang akan kau gandeng mesra, kau peluk mesra, bahkan kau cumbu mesra untuk menyakiti ku, HAH?" Junhong sudah ingin roboh. Tapi ia masih tetap berusaha kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya._

_"I-ini yang terakhir—"_

_"Tidak, Jung. Tidak lagi." Junhong tau Daehyun akan memeluknya setelah ini, dia juga tau Daehyun akan membisikkan kata – kata maaf dan buaian yang memabukkannya._

_Tapi, tidak._

_Dia sudah lelah._

_Dia sudah cukup sakit._

_Dan cukup... cukup sampai di sini._

_"Selamat tinggal, Jung Daehyun."_

* * *

Dor!

"Yak!" Junhong memegang dadanya. Memeriksa apakah jantungnya masih ada di tempatnnya atau tidak.

"Kaget ya?" Junhong mendengus, memberikan hadiah pukulan manis di pucuk kepala pemuda yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Aw, sakit tau!" ringis pemuda itu sambil mengelus pucuk kepala yang terkena hadiah manis dari sang kekasih.

"Ku kira Jonguppie tak akan datang." Junhong menyeruput _bubble tea_ di tangannya—dia jadi suka _bubble tea_ karena HunHan _couple_ yang selalu menraktir bubble tea padanya—untuk menghilangkan sedikit nyeri kala teringat lagi sosok brengsek itu.

"Aku tidak datang? Tidak mungkin, Jejelo. Kau minta datang ke neraka pun akan aku datangi diri mu."

"Eh—ekstrim sekali sih." Junhong merengut. Jongup tertawa kecil di sebelahnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Kita akan terus hidup bersama sampai ke surga, benar?" Junhong mengangguk lalu menyamankan dirinya di pelukan kekasih—barunya.

"Oiya Jejelo, maaf kalau aku kemarin tidak bisa menjemput di bandara. Lalu ehm—"

"Sstt.. tidak apa, Jonguppie." Junhong melepaskan bungkamannya setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Junhong. Sebenarnya, baik Junhong maupun Jongup tau alasan Junhong menghindari mendengar alasan kesibukan Jongup karena yah—tidak ingin Junhong teringat lagi pada sosok brengsek itu.

_Anyway_, Jongup juga memanggil Junghong dengan sebutan 'Jejelo' dihitung sebagai panggilan kesayangan.

"Eng.. Jejelo, aku harus ke toilet, kau tak apa kan ku tinggal sendiri?"

"_Gwenchana_, jangan lama – lama, _ne_?" Jongup mengangguk kecil, setelah mengecup kening Junhong dia segera melesat pergi ke toilet.

Kawasan Myeondong sore itu tidaklah terlalu ramai. Kebetulan ada pembukaan gedung bioskop baru di dekat kawasan perbelanjaan itu dan Jongup—yang kebetulan sudah selesai dengan tugas sibuknya mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya ke sekolah Junhong—mengajak Junhong untuk mencoba menonton film di gedung baru itu.

Masih tersisa satu jam lagi sebelum acara di mulai, Jongup berniat mengajak Junhong jalan – jalan terlebih dahulu. Tapi ya, panggilan alam memang tidak bisa ditunda, jadilah dia izin sebentar ke belakang dengan kekasihnya.

"Junghong."

Suara itu.

Junhong mencoba untuk menghiraukannya. Mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memikirkan orang itu lagi.

"Junhong, kau kah itu?"

Tidak.

Jangan lagi.

Sudah cukup.

Grep

Junhong mengutuk pergerakannya yang lambat. _Well_, dia berniat kabur tapi sosok itu sudah mencengkram tangannya; kuat.

"Bisa kita—bicara?"

**...**

Junhong merasa ia telah mengkhianati Jongup karena yah—menuruti keinginan Daehyun untuk berbicara.

Mereka kini duduk di salah satu bangku panjang, beberapa meter agak jauh dari gedung bioskop baru. Junhong duduk di ujung kanan dan Daehyun yang ingin duduk disebelahnya tidak bisa karena terhalang oleh tas – tas belanjaan Junhong—yang memang sengaja Junhong menaruhnya di antara mereka agar ada pembatas antara dirinya dan Daehyun. Jadilah Daehyun duduk di ujung satunya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, aku tidak akan—"

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau mau bicarakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Tegas dan dingin, itulah kesan dari intonasi perkataan Junhong. Dan Daehyun sangat memaklumi hal itu.

"Kau.. baik – baik saja? Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Amerika? Menjauh dari.. orang super brengsek seperti ku?" Junhong mendengus—meski hatinya ingin berteriak karena Daehyun masih peduli padanya dengan menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi kenangan pahit itu-

"Cukup menyenangkan dan aku begitu merasa sehat." –terlalu menyakitkan untuknya..

"Kau.. bahagia?"

"Sangat."

"Meski... tanpa aku?"

DEG

Junhong memekik dalam hati. Ia harus berkata apa sekarang. Ia sejujurnya... senang, mungkin? Karena bisa bertemu dengan Daehyun—setelah dua tahun lamanya mengungsikan diri ke Amerika atas saran Yongguk—lagi.

Tapi, untuk apa?

Mereka kan sudah... tidak ada hubungan lagi...

... dan Junhong begitu ...

"Junhong, jawab aku." Daehyun mulai menunjukkan sifat aslinya, tidak sabaran. Bangku yang mereka duduki sedikit bergoyang karena Daehyun menggeser posisi duduknya untuk mendekati Junhong.

"A-aku..."

"Kau... masih mencintai ku 'kan?"

Junhong jadi bertambah bingung. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa wajahnya terasa panas saat hembusan napas Daehyun membelai lembut wajahnya. Juga posisi Daehyun yang ntah sejak kapan sudah menghapus jarak duduk mereka yang tadi sangat berjauhan.

"Junhongie~"

Panggilan itu. Suara lembut itu. Nada yang digunakan Daehyun ketika memanggilnya.

"Aku ... aku ..." Junhong meremas ujung jaketnya. Bibirnya terus bergumam tapi tak berniat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku apa, eum?" dan Daehyun semakin brutal. Tangannya mulai bergerak melingkar di pundak Junhong dan menyandarkan kepala mungil itu ke pundaknya—yang hangat.

"Aku... aku.. hiks..."

"Jejelo kau—YAK, LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTOR MU DARI KEKASIH KU!"

Bugh.

Daehyun tersungkur ke tanah. Jongup yang tiba – tiba datang langsung menghadiahi bogem mentah untuk Daehyun di pelipisnya.

"Tidak Jongup, hentikan!" Junhong segera memeluk Jongup, menahan tubuh kekar sang kekasih agar tidak melayangkan pukulan lagi ke wajah Daehyun.

"Lelaki brengsek! Mau apa kau ke sini, hah? Kau mau mencoba menyakiti Junhong lagi, hah? Brengsek kau!" Jongup berusaha melepaskan pelukan Junhong, dia terus meninju – ninju udara di depannya berharap wajah Daehyun tergapai untuk dipukul.

"Daehyun _chagiya_, _aigoo_, _gwenchana_?" dan seseorang perempuan cukup _sexy_ menghampiri mereka. Membantu Daehyun untuk bangun lalu membawa Daehyun pergi tanpa minat mengetahui hal apa yang sebenarnya baru terjadi.

Sementara itu... Jongup terengah. Mendecak kesal karena tak bisa memukuli sosok brengsek itu dengan puas.

"Sstt.. _uljima_, Jejelo." Menyadari orang terkasihnya menangis, Jongup meredam emosinya. Membawa sosok itu kembali duduk dan memeluknya.

"_Uljima_, aku di sini. Tak kan ada yang menyakiti mu lagi." Katanya sambil mengusap surai kebiruan milik Junhong.

Junhong hanya diam dalam tangisannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—mencoba untuk meredam sakitnya yang tak kasat mata.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Dia tersakiti oleh sosok brengsek itu.

Jung Daehyun manusia super brengsek.

**E.N.D**

* * *

iya udah begitu endingnya. hehe ... /plak/


End file.
